Tails' Tornado in 17-bit!
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: Join Sonic and Amy in their second show, revolving around multiple players coming onto the show at a time in order to compete in one of the first 17-bit Sonic games to be made by fans, Tails' Tornado!


*A Voice can be heard in the background as the audience cheer and applaud*  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time... to face... the GAMING! And here are your hosts, it's Sonic... and... AMY!" the voice roared as Sonic and Amy walked out onto the stage.  
*Audience screams wildly*

Sonic and Amy waved proudly, smiling at the huge audience. He was dressed in a white and black suit with a blue bowtie, a dark red jacket, white gloves and brown trainers. Amy was wearing a sweet little hairband, and was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt, her gloves were white and her boots were pink.  
"Hello everybody and welcome to the second section of the Sonamy Show!" Sonic shouted.  
"In this program, we will invite multiple friends of ours from different universes to play and react through Tails' Tornado. They will also try to find as..." Amy said, then she blushed and started giggling. Sonic finished the sentence for her.  
"As many Sonamy Easter Eggs as they can!" he grinned, flashing his shining eyes over at Amy, who was blushing madly. He clutched her hand comfortingly, but that just made her blush more, since they Audience went "Aww..." as soon as they saw this.  
"So! Want to see today's guest everybody?" Sonic said.  
"Yes!" the Audience shouted.  
"Come again?" Amy screamed, pretended not to hear.  
"YES!" the Audience screamed.  
"I can't hear you!" Sonic roared.  
" ** _YES!_** " the Audience roared back.  
"That's more like it!" Amy laughed.

"And now... here's the man... or woman... of the night... IT'S AMY ROSE FROM THE BOOM-VERSE!" the Voice roared. Amy went red, she was about to meet herself from another world, who loved Sonic from the other world too! Amy strolled bravely out onto the stage, waving happily at the excited audience, a lot of members were whistling, making her blush. She was dressed in an orange shirt, a pink skirt, white gloves, black sleeves, a hairband and blue boots.

Amy went over to Sonic and Amy, she shook's hand Amy and she and Sonic kissed each other on the cheek (not for love, y'know the polite greeting some people do).

"Well, welcome to the show Amy!" Amy said. Sonic started laughing.  
"So does this mean I have two girlfriends?" he laughed. Amy from the same universe as Sonic blushed, while the other one just giggled.  
"That would mean we both have two boyfriends!" Amy from the Boom-verse laughed.  
"More than two! As many Sonic versions as there are! So we have about 5 to 10!" normal Amy grinned. The audience went, "OOoooooOOohh!" and Sonic blushed this time, playfully nudging normal Amy.

"Alright now, back to business, Amy, if you'll please go over there to the computer and wait just a moment, we'll be with you after we say one more thing," Sonic suddenly interrupted, calming the three down. Amy from the boom-verse walked over to the computer, sitting down.

"Okay, so I understand a lot of you have already played this game before, namely two characters named Orbot and Cubot. So if you have any advice to help Amy, shout it out," Amy grinned.

"DODGE THE TREES!" Tails from the boom-verse screamed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, and with that... let the games... begin!" Sonic shouted. Amy pressed 1P mode and began playing as Sonic. she collected multiple rings, destroyed a few enemies by jumping on them and rolling through them, then she climbed into the Tornado. Now playing as Tails she dodged multiple trees, collecting more than enough rings until she had like fifty. She flew downwards and landed just outside the forest boundaries. She climbed out of the tornado, went into the temple, pressed the button and waited. Then the walls started closing in.  
"THE CODE IS UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, B, A, START!" Cubot from the boom-verse roared from the audience. So Amy put in the code. Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start. So the walls stopped moving, the floor disappeared beneath Sonic and he fell to a grey area. Everything suddenly went 256-bit and Sonic faced the Cyber-villain from on of the Sonic Boom episodes. Suddenly, without thinking, Amy made Sonic jump, then pressed B and A.

And Sonic turned into Super Sonic! The audience gasped in surprise and then cheered.

Super Sonic dashed at the Cyber Boss and kept blasting himself into him, either ramming into his chest or using the homing attack at his head. After about 8-15 hits, the Cyber Boss was engulfed in flames and exploded. Words flew on-screen reading, "Super Sonic got past Practice Act!" Amy got a perfect bonus and ended up with almost 75,000 total points, she got 3 extra lives too. Then, as the screen faded to black, a new text box popped up reading, "VS MODE UNLOCKED!"

The audience cheered and applauded Amy, who was blinking in surprise.  
"Well done Amy! Thanks to you, the motive of the show will be much more... interesting!" Amy laughed.  
"As Ames said, after today's episode, we will actually have up to four players joining us at a time, competing in races to win each level! So, Amy, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now, but thank you very much for joining us! Next time we have two people joining us from the boom-verse and two people joining us from the classic games! Do stay tuned, please, but until then... that's all for now... so that's goodbye to and from Amy from the boom-verse, goodbye to and from Amy, and it's a goodbye from me, GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" Sonic shouted, then the show's theme tune played as the three friends walked off-stage.


End file.
